


Badda Bing Badda Boom

by theblackshrimp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: inspired by Out of the Woods, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackshrimp/pseuds/theblackshrimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote for Out of the Woods so yeah I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badda Bing Badda Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289118) by [noitsbeckyrosenwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noitsbeckyrosenwinchester/pseuds/noitsbeckyrosenwinchester), [theblackshrimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackshrimp/pseuds/theblackshrimp). 



Badda bing badda boom there’s a shadow casted by the moon

Over two kingdoms a menace does loom

With war inevitable and tensions running high

A time of death and bloodshed will pass by

A whole world will be left in the wake of despair

The reek of blood and fire will replace the air

Badda bing badda boom


End file.
